janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter Eighty-Two
Chapter Eighty-Two is the premiere of Season 5 of Jane the Virgin. Synopsis IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING – Jane (Gina Rodriguez) makes a shocking discovery and looks to Rafael (Justin Baldoni) for answers, but is confused by his decision to put everything he and Jane have on hold. Meanwhile, Petra (Yael Grobglas) is trying to secure a future with the hope of it being with JR (guest star Rosario Dawson), but her past might jeopardize everything. Starring Recurring cast :Rosario Dawson as Jane Ramos :Yara Martinez as Luisa Alver :Bridget Regan as Sin RostroRegan IG. :Tommy Dorfman as Bobby Guest starring :Molly Hagan as Patricia Cordero Co-Starring :Julianna Gamiz as Young Jane :Max Bird-Ridnell as Miloš Dvoracek :Christopher Allen as Dennis Chambers :Noel Arthur as Dr. Sutker :Angela Sauer as Police Officer :Amir Khalighi as Cop #1 :Kelby Joseph as Mover Trivia *Rafael did give Rose Luisa's location to learn where Michael was. *Xo is there for Rafael. *Rafael ends up comforting Rogelio about Michael, although Rogelio intended to be there for Rafael. *Luisa decides to help Rafael and meet with Rose in order to get Rose to reveal why she gave Michael amnesia. *JR finalizes hers and Petra's break-up. *"Jason" is attracted to Petra. *Miloš is Petra's stalker, albeit not intending to kill her. Petra gets Miloš arrested. FLASHBACKS *When Jane was 8 and experienced her first Dia de Los Muertos, where she, Xo and Alba went to Mateo Villanueva's grave, to tend to it, remember and honor him. *Jane going to Michael's grave with her parents and Alba in 2017, 2018, 2019 and 2020, bringing Mateo to the latest one. *At Michael's funeral, Jane had written a eulogy but was unable to complete it, so Rafael got up and read it for her. PARALLELS *Jane goes to Rafael's office in a yellow dress to profess her love for and commitment to him, mirroring her proposal to Michael in the Pilot, which was before she knew the secrets Michael kept from her. *As Rafael and Jane kiss, a single petal falls from the flower tree they stand under, just as the flower in her room shed one when Michael and Jane were heavily making out and she stopped them going further. ALLUSIONS *Petra tells JR she loves her, to which JR responds 'I know' and the scene cuts to Jane and Michael talking about Star Wars. 'Revelations' *Michael has amnesia. He has been living in Montana, has a dog named Bo and goes by Jason. **Rose gave Michael electroshocks in his frontal lobe and hippocampus until he was fully amnesiac. **A woman (likely Rose) told him he shouldn't try to find his identity as people were looking for him. *Mateo's full name, birthday and death date are seen. *Rose won't tell Rafael why she faked Michael's death and gave him amnesia. *Luisa's vegan now. *Petra is bisexual. **Miloš believed her to be lesbian, and it wasn't until the police came to arrest him that Petra revealed that she's actually bisexual. Photos 82jane.jpg 82rafjane.jpg 82solanovillanueva.jpg 82rafaeljane.jpg 82cordueva.jpg 82petra.jpg 82jafael.jpg 82villadero.jpg 82janevillanueva.jpg Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 5